


your breath

by Xortiza (DiVemod)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bad Ending, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Not Epilogue Compliant, Songfic, alternative comics ending, no im not okay with this
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiVemod/pseuds/Xortiza
Summary: Ты — Джон Эгберт и ты уверен, что игра, которую ты ждал столько времени, оправдает свои ожидания — станет тем самым грандиозным событием, возможно, всей твоей короткой жизни.Ты — Джон Эгберт и ты уверен, что вы победили по-настоящему, открывая заветную дверь.примечания:start game. game over. fix it. replay. over(ture).писалось под:Homestuck – OvertureHomestuck – Game Over /и нет, это не из флешки с Game Over и A6A6I3/
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	your breath

Ты — Джон Эгберт и ты уверен, что игра, которую ты ждал столько времени, оправдает свои ожидания — станет тем самым грандиозным событием, возможно, всей твоей короткой жизни.

И ты не ошибаешься, ведь Землю разрушают метеориты, а ты втянут в действительно серьезную историю, – игру, если позволишь так сказать, – где играют не на жизнь, а на смерть.

Уж ты-то это знаешь, погибнув первым на Ложе. Тебе бы хотелось закончить все это. Как-нибудь до боли банально. Проснуться, представив, что все было ночным кошмаром и, естественно, твой Отец жив. Как и опекуны других детей — твоих самых дорогих друзей. 

Тебе говорят, что ты Наследник Дыхания. Ты улыбаешься, тихо хихикаешь, сравнивая Дыхание с Судьбой. В твоей голове черт знает что, а ты, Джон, продолжаешь строить из себя дурачка. 

Улыбка ведь, порой, может спасти, да? Ты думаешь так, но сталкиваешься со слишком многими смертями и проблемами, разрушающими твои устои. Переживаешь их тысячи раз, знаешь куда больше, чем все твои друзья в новом настоящем: ты, Господи, похоронил их уже давно.

  


Ты ведь, Джон, ты ведь... понимаешь, что все люди и нелюди, которые окружают тебя, не совсем те родные и близкие. Да, они так похожи, манера речи и действия, но их трупы ты уже видел, а перекраивать время и пространство на свой лад, менять их Судьбу — забавно, сравнение так верно — не значит возвращать к жизни тех, кого ты уже не смог когда-то давно спасти. И они, наверняка, думают, что ты — совершенно не их Джон. _Их Джон_ давно погиб, ты точно слышал эту историю.

Наверное, тогда ты впервые ощутил ненависть, горько признавая ошибку Карката. Кажется, он тебе говорил, что ты просто не способен? Или ты ему? Не помнишь уже.

  


_Каркат ведь тогда тоже погиб?_

  


Джон почему-то винил себя. Все-таки, он был тем, кто рассказал об игре, тем, кто так сильно ждал ее. Да того же Дейва ведь пришлось уговаривать... _того Дейва_ , пронзенного мечами двух псин.

Джон не мог оставаться со своими мыслями наедине, а очень часто приходилось. Эгберт во многом словно не справлялся, но утверждал обратное. Пахал. Работал. Повиновался словам _той Терези_ , что он обязан «Исправить это».

Парнишка исправлял, как мог и был способен, сжимая руки в кулаки и вдыхая полной грудью — оставался прежним внешне, но совершенно иным внутри.

  


Добравшись до конца, ты, Джон Эгберт, был счастлив увидеть каждого. Карката ли, который забавно, для тебя, морщил нос и щурился, когда злился, ироничных ли Страйдеров, всегда немного пьяную, но от того все же милую, маму Роуз — Рокси. Заботливый взгляд Канайи, Пайроп, _иная_ , но которой ты все равно благодарен за план действий.

Предвкушая открытие двери ты представлял, что вас ждет наконец-то лучший мир. Неважно уже, какой. Красивая вывеска о том, что игра пройдена, награда — вселенная... и тебе, Джон, плевать на то, что для этой вселенной ты и твои друзья станут Богами — Создателями.

Тебе важно только то, что все закончится, что вы вместе _исправили все_ и теперь можете пожить хоть немного — а в желанном мире и спокойствии. Город ли это из банок, как строили Мэр с Каркатом и Дейвом? Ваша разрушенная, но по завершению восстановленная Земля? Тебе, мальчишка-Дыхание, подойдет уже что угодно — все будет тебе непривычным, но упоительным.

  


Ты — Джон Эгберт и ты уверен, что вы победили по-настоящему, открывая заветную дверь.

Ты — Джон Эгберт, Мальчишка-Наследник, Дыхание, которое ты сравниваешь с Судьбой.

И ты — Джон Эгберт, который не ожидал оказаться на поле боя, пред своим лицом видя Лорда Инглиша и сталкиваясь с новой битвой, в которой, казалось, победитель уже был известен.

Только вот, почему-то тебе кажется, что это не вы.

  


Как-то все полетело к чертям в мгновение ока.

  


Оказываясь на земле со сломанными ребрами и не в силах уже вставать, теряясь в окружении, ведь очки давно куда-то слетели, Джон тихо и хрипло посмеивался: да какое там, _исправить_ , какое там, _с судьбой себя сравнивать._

_Джон Эгберт, когда из груди вырвался последний вздох, понимал — никакое из него Дыхание, если честно._

**Author's Note:**

> работа была перенесена с другого ресурса (ficbook) / the work was moved from another resource (ficbook)


End file.
